The Day I Killed My Hikari
by Griffin of Malik
Summary: Honestly, you know me better than to write something serious. So why are you still making that face? ^_^ I know I haven't written in a while, sorry. This is a spoof of those Bakura beating Ryou fics. Make sure you don't throw up (like LS almost did) I hop


Disclaimer: I don't own the word hikari, or any of the following Yu-Gi-Ou! characters:  
  
That is all.  
  
Malik: -.- You didn't even name anyone.  
  
Griffin: ^_^ That's the point, silly. I don't know where I got this idea from; it just literally hit me. Seriously though, I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Ou! characters, however I am owned.by more than one I think.  
  
Malik: -___- It'd better not be more than one.  
  
Griffin:.And if it is?  
  
Malik:..-_-  
  
Griffin: XD Okay, LS said it'd be funny if I did this, because it's like a pwp XD Next I'm working on a fic about Joey's dad beating him lol but it's humor of course. I've never read one of those, but she said I could make it funny, so.I'll try.  
  
THE FOLLOWING FIC IS RATED FOR STUPIDITY, RANDOMNESS, OBSCENITIES THAT INVOLVE THE FOLLOWING: SUGAR, CLOUDS, KANGAROOS, PLASTER, KEY CHAINS, UNKNOWN INHERITED DISEASES THAT ONLY .00001 PERCENT OF THE EARTH'S POPULATION HAS, ASBESTOS, STICKING FORKS IN SOCKETS-  
  
Malik: o.O STOP THAT!!!  
  
Griffin: XD! Just kiddin, puddin! ^____^  
  
Malik: -.- I don't like pudding.  
  
Griffin: *mocks Malik in a very high pitched voice* I don't like pudding!!.I like girly clothes and high heel shoes!!  
  
Malik: __ Screw you guys, I'm going home!  
  
Griffin: XD On with the fic ^_^  
  
The Day I Killed My Hikari  
  
*Bakura is sitting in Ryou's kitchen at the table, reading the paper*  
  
Bakura: Where are you, you stupid wank??  
  
Ryou: I'm right here, my dominating male yami.  
  
Bakura: o.O.Make me some coffee bitch.  
  
Ryou: *is afraid* Yessir.  
  
Bakura: *is in control*.And when you're done, come read the paper to me. I forgot I don't read anything but Egyptian.  
  
Ryou: -_-;;  
  
Bakura: Are you making faces???  
  
Ryou: o.o *reads the plot* I'm supposed to say.no. Fearfully. Um,..no!!.Fearfully!!  
  
Bakura: -.- You have no sense whatsoever. *plans to beat Ryou, because that's the way it goes*  
  
Ryou: *comes back to the kitchen table with the coffee* Um here.  
  
Bakura: *snatches the coffee, burns himself in the process* OW MUTHER*#&@$^$+ SON OF A GOD^&$@ $*#&#@!!!  
  
Ryou: o.o.I'm sorry. I'll clean that up. *begins cleaning the coffee off of the floor*  
  
Bakura: ^_^ While you're down there, rub my feet. *puts his feet in Ryou's face*  
  
Ryou: @_@ *passes out* u_u  
  
Bakura: T.T Get up!! Now I say!! I'll beat you!! *shakes his fist at the unconscious Ryou*  
  
Ryou: *is unconscious* u_u  
  
Bakura: T_T *kicks Ryou*  
  
Ryou: *is kicked* u_u  
  
Bakura: T_T GET UP!!!  
  
Ryou: O.O *is now wide awake*  
  
Bakura: As punishment for sleeping on the job, you will kiss my feet!!  
  
Ryou: *cringes* No.please..  
  
Bakura: *grins evilly* Pucker up, buttercup.  
  
Ryou: *begins crying, kisses Bakura's feet* Ew when was the last time you washed these??  
  
Bakura: Aibou, I've been in a ring for 5000 years. Why don't you take a guess?  
  
Ryou: o.o *throws up*  
  
Bakura: T_T Clean that up!! I secretly hate filth!!  
  
Ryou: *whimpers, cleans it up*  
  
Bakura: ^_^ *kicks Ryou around for approximately two hours and thirty four minutes*  
  
Ryou: *is hurt, has been kicked* Why do you hurt me??  
  
Bakura: Because it's my secret sick-ass way of teaching you to fend for yourself, aibou. Just go with the flow.  
  
Ryou:.So I can fight back?  
  
Bakura: *scoffs* Gods no!! Where do you think we are? This is my house!!!  
  
*Ryou's father walks in*  
  
Bakura: T_T Except for when he's here. *disappears inside the ring*  
  
Ryou's Father: What happened to your face?  
  
Ryou: U_U I was um.I got into a fight.with the spirit inside my ring.  
  
Ryou's father: *laughs* Good one. *leaves*  
  
Bakura: *comes back out* You told him??? *kicks Ryou in the shin* I hate it when you do that!  
  
Ryou: *hops around, holding the shin* Ow!!  
  
Bakura: *begins spitting spitballs at Ryou* Whee!!! Dance!!  
  
Ryou: *dances poorly*  
  
Bakura: T_T That's not right. *sets Ryou's shoes on fire*  
  
Ryou: *blinks* AHHH!!!! *dances like Michael Jackson*  
  
Bakura: ^_^ Sing!!  
  
Ryou:.I can't sing.  
  
Bakura: T_T  
  
Ryou:.. *begins dancing again* Annie, are you okay? Are you okay, are you okay Annie?  
  
Bakura: ^_^Much better; I knew you had it in you.  
  
*******  
  
Griffin: Well that's all for the first chappie; originally this was going to be one shot, but I thought it'd be funny if I continued. Plus, people would probably ask me to continue anyway, so.I hope you enjoyed ^.~ Mwaha! Oh, and try not to get the mental image of Ryou dancing and/or singing like Michael Jackson stuck in your head. ^.~ 


End file.
